


Improbable

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All week her mind’s been occupied with fantasies ripped directly from all the shoujo manga she read in middle school. Sports days were a common plot point in most of them, which would drive the main couple closer. Today she’s thinking about Shimizu deciding to watch one of Hitoka’s class’ games during a break, only to see Hitoka tragically fall and twist her ankle. She’s deathly afraid of twisted ankles, but if it means Shimizu will rush to her side and carry her to the nurse, then it’s probably worth it. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehazelverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/gifts).



> i was in the mood to write cute things about girls and wanted to gift something to someone in this exchange, so i thought your kiyoyachi request fit the bill. i hope you enjoy!

Normally Hitoka is one of those students that _dreads_ school sports festivals. She is uncoordinated, clumsy, and easily flustered, the perfect recipe for a terrible athlete. She can’t count how many times she burst into tears in elementary school, running from the field to find her mother. She still feels that familiar anxiety today, lurking deep in her gut, but she walks to school with an unintentional bounce to her step and mind full of pink-tinged improbable scenarios.

She says hello to some of her classmates at the shoe lockers, and is in the middle of taking out her indoor shoes from her locker when a lovely voice says, “Good morning, Hitoka.”

Hitoka nearly drops her shoes in shock and scrambles to compose herself. “G-good morning!” she chirps back, heart running a million miles per hour. She looks up at Shimizu and her beautiful face and perfect smile and nearly passes out right then and there. This isn’t the first time Shimizu has approached her to say good morning at the shoe lockers, but it never fails to make Hitoka panic. The third year lockers are on the complete opposite side of the room, so the only conclusion Hitoka can draw is that Shimizu purposefully looks for her.

A chance meeting at the shoe lockers, though? That just makes Hitoka’s imagination continue to run wild.

“Good luck today, Hitoka,” Shimizu says. “And be careful.”

“I-I will!” Hitoka promises. “And you too!”

Shimizu grins and waves as she walks away. Hitoka leans against the shoe lockers and reminds herself to breathe while her classmates look at her weirdly. She manages to collect herself just enough to slip on her indoor shoes and find her way to her classroom.

All week her mind’s been occupied with fantasies ripped directly from all the shoujo manga she read in middle school. Sports days were a common plot point in most of them, which would drive the main couple closer. Today she’s thinking about Shimizu deciding to watch one of Hitoka’s class’ games during a break, only to see Hitoka tragically fall and twist her ankle. She’s deathly afraid of twisted ankles, but if it means Shimizu will rush to her side and carry her to the nurse, then it’s probably worth it. Probably.

-

Of course none of that comes true and Hitoka doesn’t see Shimizu at all. Her class is eliminated from everything in the first round because they all suck, not just her, and they’re relegated to cheering on other classes in the finals.

Hitoka sits on the ground, sweaty and with grass stains on her gym shorts, and watches a soccer game between Hinata’s and Kageyama’s classes. The two are just as hilariously mismatched as they are in volleyball, though Hinata is one of the best in his class while Kageyama keeps losing the ball between his feet. They also keep getting too caught up in competing with each other and getting yelled at to pay attention.

She watches them between her fingers, squirming on the grass. “No, no, no,” she moans, “Be careful! We have a tournament soon! Nooooooooooooooo...”

One of Hitoka’s classmates, a friendly girl named Sato, sits down next to her. “Are those two from the volleyball club?” she asks.

“Yes,” Hitoka squeaks out, shielding her eyes when Hinata decides to jump to block a pass. A whistle blows and Hitoka takes a peek. Hinata forgot not to use his hands again.

Sato hums. “It seems like a lot of fun, you know. Being a manager.” She considers Kageyama and Hinata, who are now arguing like children while the teacher acting as referee tries to get them to stop. Hitoka wants to roll around and scream. “You seem like you’re enjoying it, at least. You’ve become a little happier I think.”

“Really?” Hitoka says, tearing her eyes away from the disaster duo to look at Sato. “Because I feel like my heart is going to give out any day now.”

Sato laughs, and Hitoka ducks her head in embarrassment.

-

Coach Ukai told the team to not bother with practice after being active all day, but the entire team complained and they have a history of practicing anyway, which is why Hitoka changes into a different set of athletic clothes instead of her school uniform when school ends.

The gym is nearly empty when she gets there. She spots Yamaguchi immediately, and he waves at her, though his expression is more confused than excited. He looks over at the third years, who are clustered around the fold-out chairs.

“What’s going on?” she asks him when she reaches his side.

“I don’t know,” he says, eyebrows furrowed. They exchange a glance and walk over to the third years.

Shimizu and Sugawara are sitting down while Sawamura and Azumane hover, blocking them from sight of the door. When they get close enough Hitoka can see Sugawara holding an ice pack to Shimizu’s temple. He looks worried, and she looks almost annoyed.

“What happened?” Hitoka asks, nervous for the answer.

“Hitoka,” Shimizu says in surprise. “It’s nothing. I got hit by a soccer ball today, but I’m fine.”

“You should go home,” Sawamura tells her.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re already starting to bruise,” Sugawara says, lifting the ice pack. Hitoka can see how red that part of her head is.

Shimizu sighs. “I went to the nurse. She said I’m okay. Right, Asahi?”

“Yeah,” Azumane says. Everyone looks at him, and he wilts slightly under the attention. “I was nearby when it happened so I took her to the nurse. My class was already eliminated, so...”

“Still,” Sugawara says, replacing the ice pack with a frown. “You’ve been active all day, it’s probably best for you to go home and relax.”

“And leave you guys by yourselves?” Shimizu frowns.

“I can handle it!” Hitoka interjects. This time heads swivel to look at her and she understands perfectly how Azumane felt. Yamaguchi gives her a reassuring, if shaky, smile. She takes a deep breath and says, “I know how to keep watch and score and I know how to set up and clean up and everything else, I can take care of things today.”

Shimizu stares at her, eyes wide. Then her expression softens and she smiles. “I know you can handle this, Hitoka.” She takes the ice pack from Sugawara and, still holding it to her temple, stands up. “Maybe you’re right. This will be good practice for you, anyway.”

Hitoka’s stomach drops. She wasn’t even thinking about how she’ll be solo next year because Shimizu is _graduating_ , and now she regrets suggesting she go home at all.

The boys around her sigh in relief, Yamaguchi included. “I’ll,” Hitoka says, “I’ll help you get your things.”

Shimizu tilts her head. “You don’t have to, but alright. The company is appreciated.”

They excuse themselves from the gym and take the long way around the school because Shimizu spots Tanaka and Nishinoya and wants to avoid them getting worked up and yelling. Hitoka treasures and dreads every second she spends with Shimizu alone, because it’s going to come to an end sooner rather than later.

Shimizu gathers her things, and pauses before she goes into the bathroom to change into her uniform. “Hey, Hitoka, I have a silly idea.”

Hitoka perks up, mind running through increasingly impossible scenarios. Is she going to ask Hitoka to kiss her temple to make it better? Is she going to confess she’s secretly a princess from a small foreign country and she wants Hitoka to be her queen? “Y-yes?”

“Well, I realized back there that I’m—we’re not going to be able to spend our afternoons together like we have for that much longer,” Shimizu starts, speaking carefully and slowly. “So, I was wondering, in the spirit of being rebellious and doing what Coach Ukai wants us to do... we could both skip practice and hang out?”

Hitoka squeaks, blushes bright red, and slams her hand over her mouth. “O-o-okay!” she stammers.

Shimizu smiles the way that makes her eyes light up, and she reaches out and squeezes Hitoka’s hand. “That’s great! I was thinking we could just go to my house and watch movies? It’s close.”

“Sure,” Hitoka says, “that sounds fun!”

Shimizu releases Hitoka’s hand and digs into her bag, pulling out her phone. “I’ll tell Daichi I’m stealing you. Go on and get your things, Hitoka.” Oh, oh yeah, she forgot that she was still dressed in sweats. Her cheeks still blazing, Hitoka hurries off to get her bag.

This day didn’t exactly go how she pictured it, but she doesn’t think she could ever smile wider.

 


End file.
